


Heard and Felt, but Not Seen

by TaraHarkon



Series: The Institute of Paranormal Research and Experimentation [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Condoms, F/M, Ghost Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Ever since Lup first realized she was falling for the ghost in the physics lab, she's had something on her mind. Lucky for her, Barry's down for a little experimentation.





	Heard and Felt, but Not Seen

Lup closed her laptop with a satisfied grin on her face and flopped backward across her boyfriend. Barry lifted up his textbook before she could land on it. 

“All done, babe?”

She stretched, reaching back to run her fingers through his hair.

“Natch. How’s studying going?”

He chuckled quietly and kissed the top of her head.

“I could uh... be convinced to be done for tonight.” He closed the book and set it aside. “I got that new draft of my thesis in already, so I’m free for a while.”

He wrapped his arms around her and she wiggled, adjusting so they could cuddle better. She rested her head on his chest and smiled.

“You know, Bear. Taako’s not going to be back until tomorrow.”

“Is that so?”

His voice was low and lightly teasing. Lup kissed his cheek lightly.

“Got any ideas for how we could spend this glorious evening we’ve got to ourselves, handsome?”

Barry felt his cheeks go hot and smiled.

“Maybe...”

Lup arched an eyebrow, her ears twitching slightly with curiosity.

“Maybe?” She echoed his tone and pushed herself up on one arm. “Well, don’t keep me in suspense, Care Bear. Inquiring minds what to know what you’re cooking up in that brilliant mind of yours.”

Barry laughed nervously.

“Come on, Lup, you can’t put me on the... the spot like that. I might panic and just blurt like... Star Trek or something.”

“I’m in love with a fucking nerd.”

He pulled her in for a kiss and grinned, whispering low.

“You’re a physics undergrad, babe. Pot, meet kettle.”

Lup shoved him away but she was laughing. Flopping on top of him again, she fiddled with the collar of his shirt.

“I’ve got a few ideas if you’re game.”

She said it slowly and he raised an eyebrow, watching the way her ears went back. She was embarrassed. 

“Come on, Lup, spill.”

She blushed brightly, the color racing up her ears. She buried her face against his chest.

“Don’t laugh, okay?”

He ran his fingers through her hair.

“You know I won’t.”

After a moment, she took a breath.

“Okay... So, you can still go ghost, right?”

Whatever Barry had been expecting, that wasn’t it. He blinked a few times.

“Uh... yeah?”

She was still looking down, fiddling with the collar of his shirt absently. Her ears flicked up with barely concealed nervous excitement. 

“So what if we... Do you think we could... Like that?”

Barry’s eyes went wide and then he grinned, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

“You’ve been thinking about that a lot, haven’t you, babe?”

Lup made a soft grumbling noise.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh, Barold!”

“I’m not. Promise. I just... That doesn’t sound like something that you uh... came up with on the spot, you know?”

Lup sighed and leaned into him.

“Yeah well, I knew I liked you and like, you were here and all spooky and... Dammit, Bear, a girl’s got  _ needs _ .”

That startled a laugh out of him and he hugged her tightly. 

“You never said a thing.”

Lup sat up fast, throwing one arm wide in only half-feigned exasperation.

“You were dead, you ass! I wasn’t going to  _ admit _ that I wanted to go to bonetown with Casper the Friendly Ghost!”

For a long moment, Barry struggled with the effort not to laugh. Then he gave in, laughing uproariously.  
_"Bonetown with Casper."_ He snorted and slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to stop laughing and failing miserably. "Holy shit, babe."  
Lup shoved him.  
"That's it! Out! You're being exiled to the living room, Barold."

Barry got up with a sigh and started walking towards the door, faking contriteness while she watched him go with mock anger and her arms crossed across her chest. Then she followed after him and hooked his arm in hers.

“I was teasing, you goof. How about we grab a soda and you tell me how you’re feeling about this idea.  _ Without _ laughing this time?”

Barry smiled at her and kissed her cheek lightly.

“Sorry, babe. You have to admit though, that’s uh... a really funny image.”

Lup sighed a little and leaned against him.  
"You're lucky you're cute."  
She opened the fridge and grabbed a soda, handing it to him before grabbing her own. Then she spun a chair around and sat at the table. Barry took one of the empty seats and opened his soda.  
"So... Let's talk." He took a sip and grinned. "About how you wanna fuck a ghost."

Lup blushed brightly and fidgeted with the tab on her soda can. 

“You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it too.”

He froze, drink raised to his lips. He set it down and smiled shyly.

“I mean... Not in exactly the uh... the same terms? Definitely not uh... Casper. But uh...” He looked down, a bright blush crossing his face. “I mean... I’d be down to try if you uh... if you wanted.”

Lup leaned back in her chair and took a long sip of her drink. Then she looked at him, a smile playing at her lips.

“Just one question, handsome.”

“Yeah?”

She giggled and put her hand over her mouth. She grabbed his arm and leaned closer.

“Do you need to put the condom on  _ before _ you go ghost or can you get one on after you’re all spooky?”

For a long moment, Barry was silent. Then he shook his head, smiling just slightly.

“I can’t believe this is... is a thing that I legitimately need to consider in my life.” He adjusted his glasses. “Before, probably. But I mean... science, right?”

"It's only science if we take notes." Barry grinned brightly and Lup started laughing. "Bear, are you turned on by science? Like, do you have an actual honest to goodness scientific method  _ kink?" _

He downed the last of his soda and stood up, going to chuck it into the recycling.  
"I dunno, babe. Wanna go form a hypothesis?"  
His tone was teasing as he stretched. She chugged the last of her drink and followed after him as he headed back to her room.  
"Hell yeah~"

Lup went to her desk and picked up a blank lab notebook and a pen. She quickly wrote 'Taking notes makes it science' across the cover and flipped it open to the first page. She jotted down the date and titled the page 'Can Ghosts Do The Sex?'. Barry leaned against her to look over her shoulder and laughed. Then he grabbed another pen and wrote under it 'Hypothesis: fuck yeah.' Lup snorted and kept writing.

“Gotta have sections for that sweet, sweet test data, my dude.”

A few minutes later, they'd scribbled in their test variables and had some notes for different test conditions and a control group. Lup looked it all over and nodded.  
"Looks good to me."  
Barry nudged her shoulder.  
_"I'm_ a nerd? I want you to look at this and tell me _I'm_ the nerd here."

"Pretty sure it's not nerdy to write sex experiments. I'm pretty sure that makes it kinky."  
Barry hugged her tightly, resting his head against hers.  
"I'm pretty sure that... that you've got a nerd kink, Lup."

“Good thing I found the biggest nerd ever then, huh, babe?”

She stood then and tossed the lab notebook towards the bed. It landed near the pillows and bounced slightly.

“So, how do you wanna do this, Care Bear?”

Barry went and sat on the edge of the bed, considering. Then he opened the drawer of her nightstand and took out the black and gold box of condoms. He fished one out and dropped it on the nightstand.

“Well, we might as well uh... start with ‘can I get a condom on as a ghost?’”

Lup sat on the bed and grinned. She gestured broadly for him to proceed and leaned back into the mound of pillows. Barry chuckled quietly.

“I uh... I suppose I should strip first. I don’t really want to...to lose my jeans to the ether.”

Barry started slowly unbuttoning his shirt and Lup’s grin widened. Gods, she loved this. She loved him. He was a dork but he was her dork. He had the shirt halfway undone when he turned to her laptop and hit play. The music started playing and he turned back towards her. He wiggled his hips, a huge smile on his face as he let his shirt drop to the floor. Lup snorted with laughter, one hand over her mouth.

“Bear, you absolute nerd. Giving me a show?”

He paused, hands working at the button on his jeans. He looked up at her and grinned before unzipping them and wiggling them off.

“Well, yeah, babe. Enjoying?”

He kicked his jeans away before pulling his socks off with another little wiggle. For a long moment, he stood there in just his tight striped cotton boxers. He stretched, his arms up behind his head, and gave her a wicked grin. 

“Hell yeah, look at my sexy man.” Lup wiggled deeper into the pillows. “Take it  _ all _ off, Barry.”

He wiggled out of his boxers and tossed them over with his jeans. For just a moment, Barry stood there with a little blush on his cheeks while Lup looked him up and down almost hungrily. Then he closed his eyes and flickered for a moment before vanishing from sight. She turned to her nightstand and flicked the Ghost Box on. They hadn’t used it much since he’d regained a corporeal form, but she’d kept it nearby out of habit. Now she was glad she had.

“Ready, babe?”

Barry’s voice came through the device loud and clear.

“So ready.”

The next thing she knew, she felt the bed shift with the sudden addition of his weight. Then an invisible hand brushed her cheek and she felt a chill run through her body. She’d forgotten how cold he was like this and still, she was only more excited. Ghostly lips pressed against hers and stole her breath away for a moment, in a very literal way. Her shirt seemed to move under its own power, sliding up to expose her stomach and then further still until she had to sit up to help him slip the shirt off over her head. A line of chill traced the edges of her bra and she leaned into that touch. There was a sound like someone snapping and she jumped as her bra unclasped.

“Learning new tricks, Bear?”

A quiet chuckle was his only response. She watched as the lacy, red garment lifted into the air and floated a bit away before dropping to the floor. Starting to sit up, Lup felt a weight push her back down. It was almost unnerving, feeling something she couldn’t see like that, but it also sent a rush of excitement coursing through her. This was even better than being blindfolded. Lup reached down to slip her skirt off, tossing it aside without a care. And then there was a light touch on her hips, just enough pressure for her to know Barry was there. Her panties slipped off over her hips and then further down. A sudden breath of cold air against her skin startled Lup and she let out a soft whimper. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to eat you out, babe.”

Even with the slightly tinny sound of the ghost box, Lup could hear the sensual undertone in Barry’s voice. The feeling that followed was unlike anything Lup had ever experienced before. There was only the slightest bit of pressure against her clit, just enough to hint that something was there, mixed with an almost vibrating electric sensation. Hands she couldn’t see spread her legs wider apart, holding them there. It was hard to describe exactly what it felt like, but it was completely different from having a physical, corporeal person between her legs. It was more like a more enjoyable version of the sensation of standing next to a Van de Graaff generator. A little bit like a gentle tingle of electricity. And after a moment, Lup would have been hard-pressed to describe much of anything. She reached behind her, grabbing the bars of her headboard for lack of anything else to grab onto.

"Holy sh-shit, Bear."

Part of her wished she could tangle her fingers in his hair the way she normally did but this was just so much, so different, so very good. In the grand scheme of things, losing out on a little bit of tactical sensation was totally worth it. The feeling of weight, of pressure, was increasing and some distant, analytical part of her mind wondered if his ability to interact with the physical world was somehow tied to emotions. Then he slid two fingers into her. She was spread open, completely on display, and gods it felt good. There was something oddly thrilling about knowing that if anyone else were to walk into the room right now, they would only see her, writhing and moaning under apparently nothing with her body open and exposed. Damn, that felt good.

“Enjoying yourself, Lup?”

Barry was laughing. He was honestly laughing. The smug bastard.

“You’re...you’re a v-very bad man, B-Barry Hallwinter, a wonderful... Gods above! A wonderful, evil, bad man.”

He must have rested his other hand on her hip, pushing her down into the mattress as the orgasm rocked her. It had snuck up on her, so lost was she in simply  _ feeling _ . Barry was with her through it and then he moved back. Lup sat up, feeling suddenly empty and needing more.

“Babe? Where’d you go?”

He reappeared then, massaging his wrist.

“You know, Lup, that’s a lot harder to do when I’m incorporeal. I uh... I thought you should know.”

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Barry returned the kiss, holding her against him. Lup ran her hands down his chest, stopping once she hit his hips.

“Ready for the next phase of the experiment, babe?”

He kissed her neck, just below her ear, sending sparks of excitement and heat straight to her gut.

“Oh hell yes.”

Barry moved to scoot off the bed and Lup lay back again, watching him. For a moment, he stretched. Then he gave her a smile.

“Sorry, I just-”

“Oh, don’t worry about apologizing. I’m enjoying the show.”

She gestured airily for him to continue and he laughed, ducking his head a little. A blush crossed his cheeks and for the thousandth time, Lup marveled at her luck that she’d found this wonderful, clever, adorable man who loved her so much. He took a breath.

“Okay, babe, going ghost again. Let’s see how this works.”

He vanished from sight again and Lup laughed.

“Oh hell yeah, it's spooky condom science time.”

Lup watched, eyes alight with curiosity, as the condom on the nightstand floated up and started to apparently unwrap itself. She watched it expanding around Barry’s cock and choked on a laugh as it just floated there in midair.

“What? What’s so funny, babe?”

She reached out to run one finger down the length of his cock, surprised to find that she could feel it, beyond just the latex. There was just a bit of resistance against her touch, just enough to know he was there. 

“Score one for the floating condom theory, babe. It’s like I’m being haunted by the ghost of sexy times yet to come.”

She heard Barry laugh quietly.

“Technically, you are. I think.”

The bed settled as he moved around on it until Lup could see two indentations in the sheets that she guessed were his knees where he was kneeling between her legs. Lup bit her lower lip, trying to keep from giggling every time she looked at the condom floating in front of her.

“Holy shit, Barry, you don’t understand. This is like the weirdest safe sex PSA in the history of the universe.”

He snorted and she felt a chill run up the inside of both her legs.

“I’m glad you’re having fun. If it uh... if it’s too weird, we can stop.”

She gave the empty air where she assumed he was an incredulous look.

“Don’t even fucking think it. This is happening. I am so very enthusiastically into all of this.” She gestured in his general direction. “Very much into fucking a ghost, if that ghost is my wonderful boyfriend Barry.”

She felt his lips against her own then, the ghost of a kiss carved in lightning and ice against her too warm skin. It felt like she was laying in a pool of ice, her whole body reacting to the chill as he lay against her. And then he entered her. Lup gasped as her whole body went cold. When she let go of the breath she hadn’t quite realized she was holding, it hung in the air as a light fog. 

“How’s that feel?”

Lup blinked a few times, trying to decide. It was so much and so little at the same time. 

“Good? I think. It’s sort of... It’s hard to describe, but yeah, good. Definitely liking this.”

He shifted his hips then, rolling them forward slowly. Lup moaned, arching her back. She needed more and she couldn’t figure out how to get it. In the normal course of things, she would wrap her legs around him but that was a little hard when she kept passing through him. A whimper passed her lips and she heard Barry’s low chuckle.

“Tell me what you need, Lup.”

She bit her lower lip, hands clenching and unclenching in the silky sheets.

“More? I want more, Care Bear. Please?”

There was just a hint of pleading in her tone, just enough to leave her embarrassed. She turned to the side, a blush creeping up her ears. His lips brushed her cheek like the tiniest breeze before he began to thrust harder and faster. Gods, it was so much. Every moment inside her was pure electricity wrapped around an icy cold pressure she would never in a million years have guessed she would enjoy this much. Another orgasm raced through her, leaving her panting and desperate for more. Dimly, she was aware of a growing brightness and blinked a few times. Every single light in the apartment had flared to life and was growing brighter with each passing moment. She heard Barry whimper through the ghost box as the books on her desk rose into the air as well. Then the lightbulb on her nightstand suddenly burnt out and she felt Barry’s hips snap tight against her own. A moment later, the books fell and he was fully corporeal. Lup clung to him as the sensations suddenly changed. He was so very warm against her now and real and solid and filling her and  _ fuck. _

They lay tangled in each other, both breathing hard. Then Lup met Barry’s eyes and started giggling. He raised an eyebrow and she only laughed harder.

“What’s so funny, babe?”

“You came so hard that you blew a fuse.”

Barry pushed himself up on one arm, frowning slightly.

“I  _ what _ ?”

Lup gestured at the lamp and then reached over to flick it on and off a few times. The bulb refused to light.

“Either you blew a fuse or you blew out my lamp. Either way,  _ hot. _ Totally into it.”

He blinked a few times and then started laughing again, hugging her tightly. Lup snuggled against him, her head on his shoulder.

“We should take notes...” She muttered. “Or it’s not science.”

Barry kissed her forehead and reached for the lab notebook.

“And later, we need to test the control group.”


End file.
